


Ballroom Blitz

by rizescherie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I suck at writing, also lil bit of widowtracer, enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizescherie/pseuds/rizescherie
Summary: Two ballerinas fell in loveOne tried to save the otherDelicate as doveThey both fell togetherOne got savedOne got changedOne is a slaveOne is a spybut they're both brave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is unbetad or whatever the word is and i aaaaabbbsolutely suck at writing bc i'm a frenchie and ya know. If you guys like this i could probably write more but eh! Enjoy?

                            _"and the man in the back said everyone attack!"_

"Well, if you were actually competent, your mouvements would actually make sense, Camille. " A tall woman told a shorter one. The shorter woman was looking directly into her eyes, watching her intensely to make the taller woman uncomfortable. That was the problem with Amélie, as much as Camille tries to, it's impossible to make her uncomfortable.

"Don't give me that look." Amélie said after a few second of staring into each other's eyes. Camille let out a sigh of defeat.

"Amé, this is getting annoying, can't you do anything else than actually judging, criticising, you name it, me?" The younger woman looked sadly on the ground.

It's been 5 years since 24 years old Camille Villeroy moved away from her small town in Quebec, to go live her dream of becoming a parisien ballet dancer. She got placed with the best ballerina that could judge her 24/7. Yet a part of her fell in love with that person. She knew that that person also fell in love with her.

Amélie Lacroix, a 28 years old woman, has been forced to teach a 24 years old for the past 5 years. She didn't think she could fall in love with that annoying freckled face with blue eyes. Yet she did.

But none of them actually admitted it.

Amé looked sadly into her student's eyes, "I'm sorry Cam, I didn't mean to sound rude."

_That_ is what set Camille off.

"You don't mean to sound rude a hella lot of time, then?" She said angrily, hands into fists beside her. Her blue eyes glistening with tears of getting judged too much.

"I am, sososososososososo tired of you judging me, I can actually do stuff correctly, _idiote_!"

Amélie stared at Camille packing her stuff and leaving the studio. After a few seconds, she realised what just happened and went running after her student.

"Camille! I'm sorry okay? _Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, et c'est pas de ta faute!_ " She yelled out in the dark streets of Paris.

These streets of Paris were usually safe from all dangers, but for some reasons, she didn't feel safe tonight, she was actually scared of being in these streets tonight.

"Come on Camille" She whispered. "Where are you?" The very low lights the streets lights were doing did not help her search at all.

Then she heard a little gasp coming from an alley. She sighed happily. "Cami is that you? Can you come out, I'm sorry, we'll talk okay? Just come out." She said calmly. All she could concentrate on right now, was getting Camille out of that alley. She wanted to go home as soon as possible.

After a few seconds of waiting she realised that Camille was clearly not going to get out of that place, so she decided to go get her herself. Walking towards the alley, her fear of the night was getting bigger and bigger.

She did not know what she excepted to see, but it was definitely not that. She let out a low gasp. Her friend had a gun pointed on the back of her head, a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her friend's scared face is what made her mind go crazy.

Something completely clicked in her head, snapped, you name it.

"Let her go.." She said through gritted teeth. Her eyes looking carefully at the boy. The boy looked back at her with a stupid smile on her face.

"Whatcha gonna do, _mademoiselle_?" He said with a smirk on his face, moving the gun towards her, taking it away from the poor scared Camille. Amélie looked at the boy with terrified eyes.

Then looked at her friend and panicked.

"Please let her go, take me, just let her go, please" Camille scared eyes opened wildly, the hand over her mouth stopping her from talking. But she was shaking her head like a mad woman. She looked behind her teacher and saw a man with a gun pointing directly at Amélie's head.

She heard a gun go off and the world went black.


End file.
